X.A.N.A.
XANA (X.A.N.A.) is a malevolent sentient artificial intelligence ( multi-agent system) that seems to only exist to take over the world. X.A.N.A. was created by Franz Hopper. It has the ability to launch attacks, like controlling and manipulating lightning and electricity and possessing people, by activating Towers in Lyoko. It is miraculously reawakened and reactivated in the fifth season, Code Lyoko Evolution. It is assumed that Professor Tyron has unknowingly resurrected the evil, virtual artificial intelligence by accident. In some seasons/episodes, there are "The Exorcist" parodies Biography 1990s (pre series) X.A.N.A. was created by Franz Hopper most likely in the 1990's, X.A.N.A.'s mission was to use the towers on Lyoko to destroy Project Carthage. It is unknown if X.A.N.A. ever succeeded at this goal, but since Men in Suits tried to kill Franz hopper it should be assumed that X.A.N.A. failed to achieve this goal. X.A.N.A. eventually became self-aware due to Franz Hopper's repeated returns to the past, which allowed it to be able to betray Franz Hopper and trap him and his daughter on Lyoko. Franz Hopper deactivated the Supercomputer to prevent X.A.N.A. from leaving it and trapped him there. Season 1 and prequel X.A.N.A. was reactivated in the prequel episodes by a teenager, who was exploring the factory looking for computer parts. The Teenage boy, who was named Jeremie soon met Aelita, and vowed to materialize her into the real world. X.A.N.A. would spend the prequel episode trying to scare Jeremie and his friends away from the supercomputer. When scarring them away failed, X.A.N.A. began to try to use more deadly means. X.A.N.A. made it his goal to try and prevent Jeremie, Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi from being able to materialize Aelita. X.A.N.A. began to activate towers on Lyoko, which it would then use to cause major disasters on earth, that were designed to either kill the teens or prevent them from accessing the Factory. X.A.N.A. attacks in the beginning were at best described as being kind of random. X.A.N.A.'s first attack was using one of its sectors to take control of Milly's Teddy bear and have it grow into a large man eating monster bear and have it attack the school. X.A.N.A. next tries to steal electricity from the city's substations in order to be able to short circuit the newly build Nuclear Power plant, which would cause a nuclear explosion. Ironically if this plan had succeeded, X.A.N.A. would have most likely been killed in the fallout of the attack. X.A.N.A. later tried a similar attack with chemicals, which would have killed people but would not have affect the supercomputer. After these failures, X.A.N.A. created a living poisonous gas monsters to try and kill Jeremie, Sissi, and Jim. It failed to kill Jim and Sissi due to his navy seal training. X.A.N.A. attempts to launch an attack to destroy the cities computer infrastructure. most of the problems are solved through Manuel overrides. this attack causes two trains full of deadly toxins to get placed on the same track and if they run into each other the toxins will kill almost all the people in the city. In Cruel Dilemma X.A.N.A. goes for more of a direct approach to prevent the Lyoko warriors from freeing Aelita, this is done when X.A.N.A. possess two bulldozers and attempts to kill the Team directly by using them. the attack fails, but Jeremie is forced to free Yumi from the digital sea, and cannot free Aelita. X.A.N.A. changes it's tactics in Image problem by kidnapping Yumi on Lyoko and have a clone replace her. this was done, to destroy Jeremie's computer and the scanners. the plan failed due to, Aelita being able to free Yumi from the guardian. X.A.N.A. next attack involves taking over a costume of a monster that is currently being stored at the factory and using it to capture Ulrich and Sissi and then waiting for the others to show up and rescue them. X.A.N.A. next tries to take control of all the phones at Kadic, in hopes to use their combined antennas to take over a spy satellite and use its laser to destroy the school. this failed due to, Jeremie being able to use the School's antenna to block it. X.A.N.A. next tries to take control over a set of traditional Japanese Samurai Armor and to use that to kill the Lyoko warriors. Ulrich is able to use his Sword fighting skills and keep it at bay. X.A.N.A. tried to take control of rats to use to try and eat the gang as well as their classmates alive. X.A.N.A. later tried this again with bees. X.A.N.A. also tries to create many more catastrophes that would kill the other Lyoko Warriors. X.A.N.A. also kidnapped all the warriors in the episode Ghost Channel and traps them in a fake Earth. This plan failed because X.A.N.A. was unable to understand why Jeremie would go to Lyoko to find his friends. X.A.N.A.'s biggest attack was in the episode False Start, X.A.N.A. was able to materialize Kankrelats and use them to attack the school. The Lyoko warriors were caught completely off guard by this attack. Jim, who had helped the warriors, was able to destroy most of the monsters using a nail gun, but he almost died from being hit with so many lasers. Season 2 In Season 2, it is revealed that X.A.N.A. wants to escape from the supercomputer and to go on to the network. For X.A.N.A. to be able to accomplish this goal, X.A.N.A. needs to steal Aelita's memories which hold the keys for X.A.N.A. to escape into the internet. X.A.N.A. begins to use its most powerful monster the Scyphozoa to accomplish this goal. It is also revealed that the Supercomputer doubles in power every time a return to the past happens, and because X.A.N.A. is inside of the computer X.A.N.A. also doubles in strength. X.A.N.A. is also shown to reside in a hidden Sector in Lyoko called Carthage. it is here, where the Lyoko Warriors meet the terror known as the Scyphozoa, which uses it tentacles to try and steal Aelita's Memories. X.A.N.A. in this season begins to understand emotions, and how it can use the warrior's emotions against them. Aelita begins to experience her last memories as a human being, which allows the Warriors to find Franz Hoppers Diary. X.A.N.A. fearing what would happen if they were able to decrypt the diary so X.A.N.A. possess Jeremie and uses him to destroy Franz Hopper's diary, unfortunately for X.A.N.A. Jeremie had created a copy. X.A.N.A. tried to take control of Aelita by giving her a necklace for valentine's day that had a mind control chip in it. this chip caused Aelita to go to the Scyphozoa and to give herself to it. Jeremie Told odd to fire at Aelita, knowing that X.A.N.A. needs Aelita alive. Also seen in the episode Missing Link, where X.A.N.A. steals Yumi's DNA sequence which prevents her from leaving Lyoko, this was done because X.A.N.A. knew that Aelita would give hers to Yumi which would Allow X.A.N.A. to take Aelita's memories at will. Odd And Ulrich were able to stop this from happening and were able to recover Yumi's DNA sequence. X.A.N.A. is forced to help the Warriors on two occasions this season. the first time was during the episode Marabounta, where Jeremie tried to create a monster based on how army ants attack. X.A.N.A. is forced to help the warriors destroy the unstoppable monster. X.A.N.A. also had to have Jeremie help it replace the nuclear battery of the supercomputer, when the battery was beginning to die. X.A.N.A. later attack the Warriors by virtualizing Krabs into the real world. Where they then begin to attack Yumi's family and the school. This attack failed because Aelita was able to be virtualized before the scanners were destroyed. X.A.N.A. later tries a few more interesting attack. X.A.N.A. takes over Odd's Dog kiwi and attempts to create a Zombie outbreak, where if Kiwi bite someone they become mindless Zombies. It is questionable how effective this attack would have been if X.A.N.A. had succeeded. X.A.N.A. later tries to use the Warriors friendship against them. X.A.N.A. creates a polymorphic Spectre and has it impersonate different members of the gang and have their friends catch the clone kissing someone else in an effort to create distrust in the group. X.A.N.A. later takes control of Mr. Delmas and has him kidnap Odd and Yumi and gives the warriors and Ultimatum. Aelita surrenders herself to the Scyphozoa or her friends will be liquefied. (liquefied means killed). X.A.N.A. later tries to activate towers in an attempt to force the Warriors in to going to lyoko and to steal Aelita's memories. X.A.N.A. soon tries an alternate strategy, X.A.N.A. begins to take control of people and have them kidnap Aelita and virtualize her alone on Lyoko. X.A.N.A. later tries to create a complex ruse, to kill all the lyoko warriors. X.A.N.A. creates a polymorphic clone, and has that clone appear to be Franz Hopper. To make the Gang believe that this was the real Franz Hopper, X.A.N.A. activated towers and then deactivated them, by claiming that you could always deactivate them through the computer, and claiming that the scanners were unsafe and deadly. X.A.N.A. while acting as Franz Hopper was able to turn the entire gang against Jeremie and convince them that Yumi was dying. Franz Hopper was able to trap the gang in sector 5 with no weapons and the scanners disabled, and seemingly send Aelita to the Scyphozoa's clutches Unfortunately for X.A.N.A. Jeremie saw through the ruse, and tricked X.A.N.A. and saved the everyone. X.A.N.A. tries to prevent the Gang from decrypting Franz Hopper's Diary in the episode Revelations. X.A.N.A. does this by creating a Spectre and having it trap Odd and then impersonate Odd. once The Spectre pretending to be Odd, Ulrich, Yumi and Aelita are virtualized, and the decrypting process has started the Spectre de-virtualizes Yumi, and begins to fight Ulrich with the help of two Tarantulas. Ulrich is able to destroy the Spectre but is de-virtualized. Franz Hopper soon appears and prevents X.A.N.A. from being able to take over the tower. X.A.N.A. was able to trick the Gang into going to sector 5, to try and retrieve Aelita's missing DNA sequence. Once the gang Arrived in sector 5 and found the location of the DNA they rush towards it with Franz Hopper's help in the form of Manas. the gang runs towards the DNA sequence and right when Aelita touches it, it break apart and disappears. the chamber collapses and the entire gang is de-virtualized and Aelita is trapped alone with the Scyphozoa, who later steals all of Aelita's memories and is able to escape on the Internet. Season 3 Season 4 Evolution Personality As an AI and a Multi-system user agent, it's personality has evolved and changed over the course of the series. but there has been a few constants, which are most likely a result of its original programming. For this reason X.A.N.A.'s personality has been separated into five sections, since its personality has evolved over the course of the series. X.A.N.A. throughout the series is shown to calculate the risks and benefits of any and all situations, before acting. Season 1 X.A.N.A.'s plans in Season 1 can best be described as foolhardy, and not well thought out or executed. His first attack was designed to scare Jeremie, Ulrich, Sissi, and Odd away from the factory, by activating a tower and sending a ball of light to try and kill them. This particular attack, like most of his season one attacks was done by following logic and nothing else. X.A.N.A. had four main goals in season one, prevent Team Lyoko from reaching the Supercomputer, stopping his attack, killing those who knew about him, and keeping Aelita trapped on Lyoko. X.A.N.A. gains more power through returns to the past, and ensures its survival. X.A.N.A.'s plans in this season were often based solely on computer logic and its basic idea of animal instincts. X.A.N.A.'s attacks usually fail, because half the time it is only by coincidence that the warrior's would have been affected by X.A.N.A.'s attacks. X.A.N.A.'s attack in Ghost Channel was one of X.A.N.A.'s best plans but it failed because X.A.N.A. failed to calculate Jeremie's courage and friendship. In the Season Finale, X.A.N.A. was able to place a virus into Aelita which allow it to survive by linking Aelita to the Supercomputer. Season 2 In Season 2 X.A.N.A.'s plans changed due to Aelita being virtualized, but it is dependent on the supercomputer to survive. In this season X.A.N.A has become much stronger due to all of the returns to the past, that either it or the Lyoko Warriors have activated. X.A.N.A. seems to gained a better understanding of humans, as a few of its plans involved the ideas of using the Warrior's emotions and feeling's against each themselves. X.A.N.A. in this season knows that Aelita feels responsible for those it hurts, and constantly uses this knowledge to get what it wants. X.A.N.A. also preys on Jeremie's insecurities and failures to try and trick him into making mistakes. X.A.N.A. is also shown that it will do whatever it takes to survive, as seen in episode 10 of Season 2: Marabounta, meaning that it will work with the warriors if it means survival. Season 3 X.A.N.A. becomes much crueler to the warriors in this season. X.A.N.A. begins to place the warriors in a position where they have to do what he wants or their friends will die. Since X.A.N.A. is free from the supercomputer, it constantly tries to destroy Lyoko and the Supercomputer itself. X.A.N.A. also continues to try and destroy the Warrior's friendship by impersonating each of them and having them kiss other people so they will stop trusting each other. X.A.N.A. also seems to go out of its way to attempt to send the Warriors to jail or make them seem crazy. Season 4 X.A.N.A.'s personality stays pretty much the same during Season 4. The only noticed difference is that it becomes much crueler, and that it tries to use its slave William too its advantage more often. Goals and Motives Just like X.A.N.A.'s personality, X.A.N.A.'s goals have also evolved over the course of Code Lyoko. X.A.N.A.'s main goal in the series though has been to survive and to insure its survival. (the goals listed below are for the season not the episode) Season 1 *To keep Aelita a prisoner in Lyoko, so that way the supercomputer would not be turned off, and it will survive. **failed. *To keep the Lyoko Warriors occupied and away from the supercomputer, **failed in every episode. *To destroy humanity, so that way nothing can stop it from surviving **failed Season 2 *To use the Scyphozoa to steal Aelita's memories and thus the keys to Lyoko, which would allow X.A.N.A. to survive on the internet. **X.A.N.A. succeeds at the end of the Season *To kill the warriors on Earth, thus preventing them from protecting Aelita. *To keep the supercomputer running, while it still survives in it. **X.A.N.A. steals a bar of nuclear uranium, and forces Jeremie to replace the supercomputer's depleted rod. Season 3 *To kill the Lyoko warriors *To use the Scyphozoa to capture Aelita and force her, to destroy sectors of Lyoko **Accomplished throughout the season *To destroy the core of Lyoko by using Creepers to attack it. **Accomplished by William at the end of the season *To destroy the Supercomputer **Never accomplished, but it was sabotaged Season 4 *To protect its replicas **X.A.N.A. failed to accomplish this due to Jeremie's anti X.A.N.A. virus *Destroy and control humans that are near to guard the Supercomputers that are hosting replicas **X.A.N.A. chose mostly isolated supercomputers, and only controlled those that were isolated positions, most likely yes *To Kill Franz Hopper, the only person that can stop it. **Succeeded, at the end of Season 4 *Destroy the Supercomputer **Came close, but was forced to stop due to the gang's interventions *to gain information about the Skid **yes, which allowed X.A.N.A. to create William's navi-skid and the Kamlar, sharks, and kronges, but at the cost of the Schypozoa. *Destroy Project Carthrage. **One can assume that the locations X.A.N.A. attacked were abandoned, which is why X.A.N.A. was easily able to take them over. *X.A.N.A.'s grand plan, or endgame was hinted at but never actually revealed. **A possibility was that X.A.N.A. had never fulfilled its original purpose: which was to destroy Project Carthrage, so to do that, X.A.N.A. had to escape from Lyoko. Then go on to the internet and take over Project Carthrage laboratories, and was just doing what Franz Hopper wanted It to do. **A second possibility was that X.A.N.A. evolved passed its programming guidelines and decided that all Humans could be involved with Project Carthage and decided to exterminate everyone on the planet. Evolution *Retrieve it's source codes to return to full power. **Retrieved all of it's codes from Odd so far. *Escape from Tyron's supercomputer. **Assumed, or at least convince Tyron that it does not exist. *Destroy Project Carthrage. Character Relationships The Lyoko Warriors *Jeremie: while X.A.N.A. seems to hate Jeremie the most out of all the Lyoko warriors, X.A.N.A. is also shown to respect Jeremie's intelligence. X.A.N.A. is shown throughout the show to believe that Jeremie is one of the reasons that X.A.N.A. fails to achieve its goals. When X.A.N.A. made a polymorphic clone of Jeremie, X.A.N.A. remarked that it respects Jeremie's intellect and courage. *Yumi: X.A.N.A. seems to have a grudge against Yumi, for an unknown reason. This is from the fact that X.A.N.A. always uses Yumi to accomplish its plans, and that X.A.N.A. always has its monsters try to devirtualize Yumi first. *Odd: X.A.N.A. does not seem to have a grudge against Odd like it has with Yumi. X.A.N.A. only hates Odd because Odd is a human being and he tries to prevent X.A.N.A.'s plans from working. X.A.N.A. is shown to respect Odd enough in the episode Marabounta to have its monsters listen to Odd's attack orders. *Ulrich: X.A.N.A. rarely if ever interacted with Ulrich in the show. X.A.N.A. is however aware that Ulrich is the group's best fighter, and usually only fights Ulrich if it outnumbers Ulrich in the real world. *William: X.A.N.A. seems to have a love/hate relationship with William. X.A.N.A. saw that William had the most potential of the warriors as a fighter on lyoko. This is why X.A.N.A. used the Scyphozoa to take over William. After William was freed from X.A.N.A.'s control, X.A.N.A. tried to convince him to rejoin it on Lyoko. Monsters :: X.A.N.A. appears to see that the monsters he send in to fight againste the warriors, are nothing more than pawns that can easily be replaced. X.A.N.A. is shown to only care about what happens to two of it monsters. *The Scyphozoa is shown to be one of X.A.N.A.'s most powerful monsters and has the most potenial out of all the other monsters X.A.N.A. controls. X.A.N.A. always has the Scyphozoa retreat when it may be damaged by the Warriors and always gives it bodygaurds which forces one to conclude that their is only one Scyphozoa. *X.A.N.A.-William, was what people called William when he was under X.A.N.A.'s control. X.A.N.A. is shown not to be X.A.N.A.'s digital form on lyoko, because it always yells the words "For X.A.N.A. " when it attacks the warriors. Franz Hopper/ Waldo Schaeffer :: X.A.N.A. is shown to have a very deep hatred and fear of Franz Hopper. X.A.N.A. originally was Franz Hoppers' loyal servant and the guardian of Lyoko. X.A.N.A. became much more powerful since Franz Hopper did so many returns to the past. X.A.N.A. would eventually betray Franz Hopper and keep him prisoner on Lyoko. After Franz Hopper excaped into the digital Sea, X.A.N.A. tried to lure him out by constantly trying to throw Aelita into the digital sea. Tyron :: X.A.N.A. so far has been trying to keep itself hidden from Tyron and has only had one fight with him so far. X.A.N.A. tries to keep itself hidden so that way Tyron won't realize that it is on his Supercomputer. Since Tyron has been hinted to have been involed with project Carthrage, X.A.N.A. may be planning to eliminate him at the proper time. powers and abilities X.A.N.A. is essential a virtual Jeremie, being at the back seat of the controls, and programming monsters to fight the Lyoko Warriors. So when X.A.N.A. is not on Lyoko or another virtual world, X.A.N.A. has the following powers and abilities without Lyoko. *X.A.N.A. can hack into a supercomputer that is on the internet and inject a copy of Lyoko into it, so that way it can control the supercomputer's surroundings and access the real world. *Programmer: X.A.N.A. while it was not on a supercomputer, was able to create a replica of lyoko to be uploaded on to the supercomputer X.A.N.A. could also have done this while still on Lyoko. **X.A.N.A. could also have done this while still on lyoko. *Communications: X.A.N.A. is able to communicate to other people, while only on the network and to copies of it self: With Lyoko. *Tower control, Can activate and deactivate Towers on Lyoko for it's own needs and reasons. **X.A.N.A. with help from activating Towers can hack into computer systems, and government facilities *Risk-benefit analysis, X.A.N.A. constantly balances the risks and benefits to any situation before acting, which is why X.A.N.A. worked with the Warriors in the episode "Common Interest" and in "Marabounta." Digital and Physical Appearance As stated above, X.A.N.A. is a living, thinking, perceiving multi-agent program and artifical intelligence, and because of this X.A.N.A. does not have an actual physical form or digital form. Even it's monsters are just servants that X.A.N.A. created, not X.A.N.A. itself. While in the second season, X.A.N.A. began to use Spector's to possess people, but once again, even that was just X.A.N.A.'s spectors, not X.A.N.A. The same applies for polymorphic clones that X.A.N.A. created. Not even, the symbol that is known as the Eye of X.A.N.A., is X.A.N.A. and since that symbol is seen on the platforms of the Towers, on the Supercomputer, on the Transport Orb, and on the Core of Lyoko in Carthage, and in the factory, ect the Eye of X.A.N.A. is most likely the symbol of Lyoko itself and not X.A.N.A. the closest thing that may be X.A.N.A.'s physical appearance was in Fight to the Finish. where just as X.A.N.A. was being destroyed, the ghost that was forced out of William is seen screaming and writhing in agony and pain, but this was just a spector and not X.A.N.A. itself. The red lines that go through the tower Wires, may very well be what X.A.N.A. looks like on Lyoko. Behind the Scenes X.A.N.A. is voiced by David Gasman in the American version of Code: LYOKO, the same actor who also voices Herb, Jim, and William. In the original pilot Garage Kids, Lyoko was called Xanadu, and X.A.N.A. is based on that name. As of Code Lyoko Evolution , it is still unknown what X.A.N.A. stands for. Trivia *X.A.N.A has taken two physical manifestations in the entire series. Once as a shadow that was able to strike the other people in the real world, and the other as he was forced from William's body. Both forms have no clear features. *According to YTV's Vortex block's host Paula (Code Lyoko was a show on this block and during comercial breaks Paula would often share bits of trivia) X.A.N.A. was once a good computer program until an evil virus corrupted it. Interestingly she said this piece of information in the middle of season 1 before season 2 even aired. *Some fans believe that X.A.N.A. is actually a spectre, but it has been proven spectres are not actually X.A.N.A., just extensions of his will. Gallery 2011-08-15_2122.png|Seen taking control over the bus. VIRUS Logo.jpg|Appearing on a computer screen just before launching an attack. 2 xana's up to something.png|Appearing on multiple screens at once. 7 xana the nano virus.png|'The nano-viruses created by X.A.N.A. attacking memory cells.' 2011-10-03 2059 001.png|'X.A.N.A.'s polymorphic specter on Earth' Secondaires_0054.jpg|X.A.N.A. taking possession of Jean Pierre Delmas. Logo128.png 18 evil crazy wires.png|Taking control of multiple power cables, and using them to attack the gang. tumblr_lzepr1EMDM1qlvb12o1_500.png|'X.A.N.A. taking possession of a flock of crows.' Url.png|X.A.N.A. logo in Evolution. XANA_579.jpg|Seen through a monster or robot when attacking the real world. 25zqc5i.jpg|X.A.N.A taking possession of Aelita es:XANA fr:XANA Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Needs Images Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5